California Mental health
by Cass Clay
Summary: After a dream, Craig wonders what happened to Tweak. After some searching, he finds himself in a world that he never knew existed, and promises Tweak that he will help. But promises don't always go as planned. Creek. R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Craig walked through a field, witnessing a sunrise of the highest caliber. The golden light of a new day bathed the field, and Craig watched as the flowers that filled the field, opened up, and spread their leaves. Butterflies that were asleep woke up and flew away in a flurry, surrounding Craig, then taking off to far away places.

_What the fuck...? _He thought. _Forget making out with Kenny that one time, THIS is the gayest thing that has EVER happened to me._

Craig scowled at the beauty around him, and proceeded to kick the heads off the flowers, but was stopped by a sound he hadn't heard since 6th grade, 5 years ago. He looked down at the flower he was about to kick, about to destroy. It was a yellow flower. His aunt liked them, what were they called again? L... It starts with an "L"... Lilacs? No. Li...lies? Lilies? Yeah, that sounds about right. A quick, jerky motion caught his eye, and he looked up to where he heard the sound coming from.

_Ngh!_

A young boy, elementary or primary school aged stood in front of him a few yards away. His hair was blond and un-ruly, and he wore boxing attire. He stood; ready to pounce, staring at him with a fierce intensity, almost a glare, but more determination. Then he twitched. He twitched again.

_I won't lose._

His mouth didn't move, But Craig knew that he said something. An over-whelming sense of deja vu came over him. He had been here before. He looked down at his own attire. He was wearing a sumo costume, suddenly down to match his opponent's height.

"Tw... Tweak? Tweak Tweek?" Craig asked. The resemblance was uncanny.

_You sh-shouldn't have made fun of me- NGH. Now you'll pay._

"Oh fuck no, I am NOT going through this shit again." Craig said, exasperated. Tweak sprung forward and punched him in the face, and Craig fell back, bleeding from his nose. "OW, MOTHER- FUCKER." He screamed as he fell back, and then he woke up.

Craig sat up in bed, touching his Face, checking for blood. His heart pounded through his ears and through the veins around his nose.

_Well, that was a fucked up dream._


	2. Dead Babies and the First Chapter

**CHAPTER 1**

Craig had little sleep after that dream. His thoughts were filled with thoughts of Tweak. Tweak didn't have many friends in school, since his constant twitching, and his ramblings about gnomes freaked the others out, but Craig would talk to him. He was one of the few kids who didn't avoid him all together. As they grew, though, Craig started to talk to him less. He still talked to him, but he started to avoid him after being ridiculed by the other students, namely Cartman and his Jew boy friend.

He performed his daily routine, thinking about Tweak even more. What happened to him? Was he home-schooled? Why did he Leave? Did his family move? Did he die? Is he a cripple? A vegetable? Craig ruled the last two options out after thinking about Timmy and Jimmy. He inspected his hat before putting it on. The fabric was starting to fray. He looked at his hair without his hat. It was surprisingly soft, and it had grown to be shaggy enough for his bangs to show a little when he put on his hat.

He walked out the door, and out onto the streets of South Park. He never cared about what he wore. He didn't have many different clothes, and everything he wore was remotely the same.

It was a short walk to his bus stop where he saw Token waiting outside as well.

"Hey man, whats up?" Token asked, as they high fived, gripping each other's hand for a moment, until they dropped their hands to their sides. Token, being the only black kid in their class, let alone the entire school, so he had taken to wearing the traditional garments of a rapper. He walked (or perhaps waddled) around in jeans two sizes bigger than they should and a wife beater under his purple hoody. He had also recently traded his mini Afro for corn-rows.

"Not much. Had a weird fuckin dream though." Craig replied, shrugging.

"How so?" Token asked.

"well, it was just like, _weird_ you know? Not what I normally dream." Craig said, in his deep nasally voice. Soon though, Clyde walked over to them. He had taken to wearing track pants and large pullovers.

"Hey guys. How you doing?" Clyde asked.

"If you want people to stop thinking you're fat, you should stop wearing such baggy clothes. It's not working man." Token told him.

"Fuck you. I wasn't asking you. How you doing Craig?" Clyde asked.

"He's kind of right, man." Craig told him, still preoccupied with his dream.

"You guys suck! How the hell do you live with yourselves?" Clyde asked, angry at the idea. He was so over being a bit chubby and being teased for it.

Craig sighed. "It doesn't mean you are fat, you just look fat. Why the fuck are we having this conversation? Why do you care?"

"Two words. Bebe fucking Stevens." He said, a sense of purpose in his voice.

"That's three." Token said.

"Don't fucking care. I am SO close to asking her out. We've been talking, and joking, and she grabbed my arm once. Physical contact. That's FLIRTING." Clyde exclaimed, excited at the prospect.

Craig grunted. Token wiped his face.

"Laugh all you want, but in two days, and a couple weeks, that pussy is MINE."

"Which pussy will be yours Clyde? Craigs?" Said a sneering voice. Craig turned around, his middle finger raised and ready. Eric Cartman strolled down the street, thick and big-boned as ever.

"Fuck off Cartman." Craig muttered.

"No, I don't think I will. You see, Clyde knows that I am joking, unlike you, who does not have a single ounce of humour in their body."

"I have humour." Craig said as he cleared his throat. "What, is the difference between a dead baby and a trampoline?" He started. Craig waited to see if they would try and answer. Cartman still had his sneer plastered to his face. Clyde was staring at Craig, blankly. Token had a look of disgust in the process of forming. "You take off your boots to jump on a trampoline."

"awwww... that's sick, man." Token said, jumping back a bit.

"I... I want to throw up." Gagged Clyde.

Cartman snorted. "Psh, just because you know a dead baby joke, doesn't mean you have a sense of humour Craig."

Craig shrugged and started to walk away, and reached the corner just as the bus arrived. Still a little shaken up, and disgusted, except for Cartman who was still chortling away at the prospect of him winning against Craig again the others followed. Then again, it might have been from the dead baby joke.

A/N: I'm sorry for the dead baby joke, guys. D: But I had to. Come on, can you imagine craig saying any other joke? The idea is absurd.

Thanks for reading, guys! New chapter will be up soon!


End file.
